


Exploring the Possibilities

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #301: Endless Possibilities. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exploring the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Безграничные возможности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330745) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #301: Endless Possibilities. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exploring the Possibilities

~

Everyone had post-war plans. Everyone except Neville. 

“The Harpies!” said Ginny when Neville asked. 

“Aurors!” said Ron and Harry, sharing a grin. 

“Department of Mysteries,” whispered Hermione. “Don’t tell anyone!” 

“Art school,” said Dean. 

Seamus grinned. “And he’s helping me in the pub at night.” 

Apparently there were endless possibilities for careers for his friends. _But none for me._

“Sword fighting?” suggested Luna. “You’d do well at that.” 

Neville snorted. “I used a sword once, I’m no expert--” 

“Hero for hire,” said Lavender.

“Model,” said Parvati, leering.

Neville was about to give up and move back in with his gran.

~

“I could use your help,” said George when he heard about Neville’s dilemma.

“Doing what?” asked Neville, visions of being a human joke experiment flashing through his mind. 

“You’re good with plants, and many WWW products are plant based.” George smiled faintly. “You could just try it out. See what you think. If it works out, the possibilities could be endless.” 

Neville bit his lip. While he wasn’t desperate, he really didn’t want to have to move back in with his gran-- He nodded. “Yeah, all right. It doesn’t sound half bad.” 

“Brilliant!” George clapped his back. “This’ll be fun.” 

~

It _was_ fun. George was attractive, easy-going, and a brilliant researcher. Within six months, they had become full business partners.

Neville’s friends started making less subtle comments about Neville’s ‘endless romantic possibilities’. Neville, however, with no idea what George was thinking, didn’t feel comfortable doing anything to upset their working relationship. Plus, there was Angelina, who spent a lot of time at the shop. 

_No,_ Neville decided. _Best leave everything as is._

“You should tell him,” said Luna. 

“You should,” agreed Ginny. 

Neville ignored them as long as he could. But clearly, he’d forgotten how determined his friends could be.

~

Neville burst into the shop after hours. George’s message sounded dire; Neville’d expected a disaster. Everything seemed intact, however. “George?”

“Here!” 

Entering the back room, Neville froze. George, naked, was sprawled across a table. “What--?”

George smiled. “So you _do_ fancy me.”

Gulping, Neville nodded, his blood having gone...elsewhere. 

“Brilliant.” Standing, George sauntered towards Neville. “I fancy you, too.” 

Neville frowned. “Ginny!”

George hummed. “Do you mind?” 

Neville wanted to, but he couldn’t, not with George so close. “I guess not.” 

“Good, because we’ve other things to do.” George pulled Neville towards him. “After all, the possibilities are endless.” 

~


End file.
